KICK Sweet Sex
by dirtymind1001
Summary: A sweet little sexy, smutty one-shot about Kick sex. Enjoy!


**This story was inspired by a scene from kc93's story, "Can't Keep My Hands Off Of You."**

I had just gotten back home from cheer practice, and I was greeted by an empty house. My younger brother was at summer camp for the week, and my parents were going on an anniversary trip to Vegas. I walked up to my room and decided to change into something a bit more comfortable. Grabbing some pink, lacy lingerie out of my drawer, I grabbed my robe and went to my bathroom to change. I also took off my makeup and brushed out my hair. I came back to my room about 10 minutes later and was planning to relax on my bed and watch I Love Lucy reruns, but stopped in surprise when I saw Jack, my loving boyfriend, sitting on my bed.

"Jack!" I exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I let myself in because I knew that you would be home and alone. So I thought I could keep you company," Jack stood up and walked over to me, whispering in my ear and pulling me to sit down on the bed with him. Setting me on his lap, Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and worked his way to untie my robe. Letting my robe fall, he suddenly flips us around so I am straddling him. Looking up and down my body, he notices my sexy lingerie. Jack started to kiss my neck repeatedly, sucking on my soft spots. I tilt my head back, trying not to moan, but I do because it feels so amazing, and Jack's lips are so damn addictive!

I reluctantly pulled away from Jack's affection and kissed him passionately on the lips. I pushed him down on the bed and climb on top of him, straddling him. Leaning down, I kissed him some more, then I broke the kiss. Jack looked upset and pouted. Tugging on the hem of his shirt, I pull it over his head and throws it somewhere in the room. I lean down and lick Jack's abs, causing him to moan. I start leaving light kisses down his abs and he groans. Jack sits up on the bed and I wrap my legs around him. He grabs the strap of my lingerie piece and pulls it down my shoulder. Bringing his lips to kiss my shoulder, I moan as his teases my sensitive spot and then suddenly bites it.

I grab a fistful of Jack's hair and starts pulling it, making him groan against my shoulder as I moan, "Ohhhhhh, fuckkkkk, Jackkkkk!"

Jack pulled away from my shoulder and continued removing my lingerie until everything I was wearing was on the floor. Jack reconnects their lips and I moan as we make out fiercely. Jack then starts playing with my breasts; the feeling of my cold, erect nipples against his soft hands was so damn amazing. I leaned back and laid down on the bed, disconnecting our lips. Jack immediately takes advantage of this and took one of my nipples into his mouth and pinching the other one. I squeak and let out another loud moan. Jack continues this affection on my breasts until I reluctantly push him off and unbutton his jeans rapidly. Jack get sup and pulls both his jeans and boxers off, letting his hard dick free. Jack lies down on the bed and I climb on top of him as he starts rubbing my thighs. I get between Jack's legs and grabbed his dick and squeezed, making him groan. I start quickly pumping his dick, making him whimper.

"Oh damn. Oh God. Kim!" Jack exclaims before moving his hand so he is playing with my clit, and I start moaning in pleasure.

Before Jack can climax, I stop pumping his cock and slide up him, kissing him as he pushed his dick into me quickly.

"Holy shit baby, you are so fucking tight. It feels so damn good." Jack groaned, putting his hand on my hip and trusting up into me as I start to ride him.

"Ohhhhhh, shit, Jack! Faster, please!" I cried out, practically jumping up and down his dick.

I could feel his dick throbbing inside of me, and I moaned as he continuously brushed my g-spot. I could tell I was really close to coming.

"Babe, I'm gonna, oh shit! Oh God!" I exclaim as his hits my g-spot dead on, "I'm gonna cum!" I said, digging my nails into his chest.

"Oh, damn baby, your pussy is so tight!" Jack exclaimed, "I'm gonna cum soon too!"

I continued riding him at a rapid pace for a few more minutes until we both released together, and I collapsed on top of him as his cum shot up my pussy.

"God, I love you," Jack murmured against my neck as he kissed me.

"I love you too, babe." I whispered, then fell asleep.


End file.
